


With Him?!

by tigereyes45



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Fem. Tucker, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: Felix ha been outed as a traitor. Washington and Tucker are facing him off in a fire fight. Only for Washington to find out that while he was gone Tucker has been flirting with Felix and never noticed he was a traitor.This story was requested by Shiranai Atsune on fanfiction.net





	With Him?!

The day had started out peaceful, almost goddamn pleasant actually. Washington was back, so were the other missing members of their poor excuse of a motley crew. Everyone was fine, and dandy until someone decided it was time for a bid revelation. If Tucker was honest with herself she would admit that she should have seen it coming, but he was so handsome and charming. So confident, she had not wanted to believe it. This one, maybe just this one would be as he seemed. The bullets flying over her head told her otherwise.

“You fell for that?!” Washington questions as he dodges gunfire. Quickly he ducks behind the wall with Tucker.

“Can we not talk about it?” Tucker responds with by firing back with her small hand gun. “Or at least later!” She adds as a bomb goes off nearby.

“No!” David pulls the plug out of one of his own bombs and throws it over the breaking wall they were using for cover.

“Why not?” She was screaming now. Feet digging into the ground Tucker pushes herself away from the wall into a roll.

“You flirted with him!” Wash announces pointing across the field towards the man who was currently trying to kill them. Tucker follows his hand. She bites on the corner of her lips as she spots Felix.

“What can I say? You weren’t around! Who else was I suppose to flirt with, Sarge?”

“No one!”

“I thought you were gone!”

“So you decided to flirt with the obvious spy!”

“Awe, is the perfect little couple fighting? What a shame.” Felix mocks as he reloads his gun.

“Shut up!” They shout back together.

“First, I didn’t know he was a spy! Second, It wasn’t obvious. Third, he was funny and cute. Yet had enough confidence to be charming. You. Can. Not. Blame. Me.” Tucker grits her teeth as she realizes this was her last round of bullets. “Fuck it. Take this.” She shoves her gun into Wash’s hands. The energy around her sword humming to life as the glowing weapon activates.

“I just thought you had better taste.”

“I flirt with you, don’t I?” She shoots back, standing up.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m charging the fucker. Cover me.” She whispers.

Grabbing her arm he pulls her back down to him. “You do that, and you’re dead.”

“Better dead than red.” She shoots back. In one swift moment she pulls her arm free from his grip and is jumping over their only cover.

Tucker was quick in reacting, she always had been. Yet she would admit this, she had terrible taste in men. Ever since Washington made his appearance it hadn’t gotten any better, just not as expansive. She didn’t hit on as many guys, and even fewer in front of him. They had been on an odd sort of terms before the split. Before she thought him gone. Than, almost magically Felix appeared, and little by little he made her feel better.

“Tucker!” Washington shouts her name. All she feels is his hands on her body before she goes colliding into the ground. “You were almost killed!” He yells from above her. Quickly he fires off a few more rounds at Felix as the other man begins to try and run.

“I had it under control!”

“You weren’t paying attention.” He states more calmly, slowly getting off of her. With an offer of his hand he pulls her back up.

“I had it under control. You let him get away!” She screams.

“I rather him escape then you be dead.” He says seriously. “Go back to base Tucker. I think you need some time to yourself, or maybe just off the field.”

“You are not in charge of me anymore. Remember, I’m a captain now.” Tucker argues.

“Go home.”

As he walks away, the yellow stripes of his suit reflect the light from the sun blinding Tucker a little. She looks away, feeling she could no longer look at him. Glancing around the destroyed opening Tucker wonders if things would ever get back to normal. If being a leader would ever be enough, if she could ever be enough for it. When would she learn from her mistakes?

“Washington.” She calls out his name on a whim, not really expecting him to turn around. Yet when he does she is unsure of what to say. Surprised by his willingness to still listen. “You look good. I always did like you better in black.” She jokes, and even though it's the truth she fears it wouldn’t be enough. How could he forgive her for being tricked so easily.

“I think you will be a good leader Tucker. You just have to be more observant.” Of course instead of joking back he makes things serious again. He always did. “Let’s go back. I’m sure the others are waiting for us.”

“Yeah.” Tucker agrees. Washington watches her as she catches up. She wonders what he’s thinking. How disappointed is he? What will he do next?

“Hey Tucker.”

“Yeah?”

“Nice shooting out there.” His voice sounds like he’s smiling, and it honestly makes her feel so much better.


End file.
